A Dominant's Surprise
by Krisember88
Summary: AU kinda. This is about Harry Potter as a veela Dominant. In which he must battle against the other Dominants and find out hidden truths while at it. After a dangerous secret is found out Harry will find himself in a situation that he may need a little more help than he can get. Can Harry survive the fights against the other Dominants while a bigger threat looms above. R & R please
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note,

So I'm writing this story only based off of knowledge that I've gathered from the movies and from some other stories I've read in the past few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer, all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

It wasn't ever day that a wizard reached there Veela inheritance, to be clear, it wasn't even every wizard who achieved such a matter. To one special boy-who-lived it seemed like simply another special thing added to his already huge list.

Harry Potter sat with thoughts filling up his mind as Ron Weasley, his best friend sits beside him silently on the train.

"Hey" Ron states with a tad of interest as he looks over at Harry. "Was just thinking, what's exactly got your mind in such a knot Harry?"

With a sigh Harry turns and faces Ron, a tough of his black curly hair falling before his eyes. Brushing the strand away, harry voices his thoughts.

"The thing is Ron, is that I've just now learned crazy news" at this Ron moves slightly closer, interest clear on his freckled face. "This summer I've just learned what a veela is." Ron's eyebrows furrow a little,

"Harry, what about veelas?" An annoyed sigh leaves Harry as Ron tries to understand what his best friend is leaning at.

"Ron, I just found out that I'm a veela, well, partly one. This summer was full of being taught these new responsibilities and what being a veela meant."

"That's great Harry!" Ron exclaims with a smile, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders, what ever Ron's motives were are stopped at the sound of their compartment door opening.

"Nice to see you" Hermione states with a smile as she enters the compartment.

"Same to you" Ron says letting Harry go from his hold, previous thoughts forgotten. With a quick movement Hermione takes a seat opposite of the two boys.

"So" she inquires "how was your break Harry? I hope it was better than last year" a small smile tugs at Harry's lips, before he can tell the brunette of his surprising summer, Ron speaks up.

"It really was better if I'd say, you missed Harry talking about how he's discovered he's a veela" Herminone's brown eyes widen, "I'm just curious whether Harry's a D or S." Suddenly a hand whips across the table and Ron's grasping his cheek in his hand.

"That's not how to treat this situation Ron" Hermione states with annoyance before turning her attention to Harry, who at this point stopped listening to his friends to instead continue his thoughts. "Harry?"

With a jolt said boy looks towards his muggle born friend. "Yes" he states.

"So what about you being a veela?" The question leaves Hermione and immediately Harry gets to explaining, making sure to not have any interruptions this time round.

"I simply found out of my veela heritage and learned how to deal with the new possibilities and urges that accompany it. That and, I learned, and felt for that matter, all the different positions that are needed to challenge others. Speaking on that, it's like my sense of smell has doubled almost."

"Cool" Ron whispers his eyes towards Harry "so are you a D or S?" Hermione glares at Ron from across the table.

"Ron, what are you leading at?" Harry asks, "I don't understand what D or S means, or has any relevance to veelas?" With the roll of his eyes Ron gets to explaining his knowledge.

"Based off of what I know Harry, there are D and S's, or more formally called, Dominate and Submissive, so, I was wondering which one you are?"

"That makes more sense when worded properly" Harry states, Hermione giving a kind smile to Harry. "To your question, I thought you'd have guessed, I'm a dominate Ron, meaning if your unclear, that I have the impulse to mate with a submissive and have abilities for that task."

"Harry this is great and all" Hermione states "but we're closely nearing Hogwarts and I really want to ask a question, and that's whether you smell another veela on this train?"

Giving Hermione's question some thought, Harry takes a deep breath to determine that fact, and to his slight surprise he indeed smells something. A sent that proclaims dominant, but its slightly different than what Harry would've expected.

"Yeah, there is" is all Harry has time to say before the train reaches its end, quickly all three friends make there way off the train. Without thought Harry keeps smelling around himself, trying to find the other dominate veela.

"Stupid" looking towards Ron he sees his friends look in the distance. Following Ron's gaze Harry's eyes land on a certain blond Slytherin. "Bloody ferret" Ron mumbles before insults come flying in the trio's direction.

"Look at that" Draco Malfoy states with a snicker "Potter's Weasel hasn't gotten any taller, and now bloody Potter has outgrown him" a laugh escapes his mouth while a groan escapes Harry.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry states looking at the blond head to toe, "you have nothing to say to us, especially because you've grown none." The laughter stops and Harry glares at Malfoy while the Slytherin looks insulted.

"Don't you say anything about my height Potter!" The sneer towards Harry brings Ron into the argument.

"Why's that ferret! Just because you haven't grown doesn't give you a right to pick on us." Ron pauses while Hermione looks between the two. "Oh wait" Ron drawls "you do get a right don't you" he growls out at Malfoy. "Simply because you'll always be the little scum bag of your traitor father!"

With a snarl Malfoy grabs hold of Ron by his tie, "don't you insult me Weasel! For I am way ahead of you and'll always be!" Shoving Ron off Harry takes a step and stands between the two.

"If I were you Malfoy" Harry threatens "I'd shove off, because now you're not only messing with the-boy-who-lived best friend, but also a veela." Grey eyes darken as Malfoy takes a step back.

"So that's why you smelled that way Potter, I'll have you know, your not the only Dominant veela around" with that the Slytherin takes a turn on his heel, leaving the trio alone, standing before Hogwarts.

"Bloody ferret" Ron growls as the three start making there way towards the entrance, "he can just wait until you rip him to shreds in class." Harry lets a frown cross his face as he ignores Ron,

"Malfoy" Harry states "Malfoy's the other veela I smelt earlier." Both Hermione and Ron frown, "which means that the childhood babbles, is probably going to get much, much worse."

With that stated, Ron, Harry, and Hermione make there way to the Gryffindor room, a single thought plaguing Harry's mind, how he'll manage to survive this year of Hogwarts with both himself and Malfoy being Dominant veelas.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to leave reviews, negative comments are welcome as long as they're there to help this story be the best it can.**

 **Thank you all once again, I'll try to make this a daily or every other day upload.**

 **Have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, all character's belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2

Harry was not in a good mood. First during breakfast he'd been insulted by none other than Malfoy. Second during potion's he'd been caught with his _second hand textbook,_ then last, Ron and Hermione has been busy nearly the entire time.

So, this leaves us with an upset Harry Potter sitting in the library with nothing to do at the moment. With a sigh, Harry gets up "might as well go find out more on veelas" he states to no one. Walking the shelves Harry's green eyes glance over multiple old and worn books, until finally, he simply gives up.

"Potter" quickly Harry turns around to see Malfoy, standing holding a book with a golden trimmed spine. "Looking for something?" He then asks, sighing, Harry stands straighter.

Slowly Harry hunches his shoulders and broads out his chest slightly, his moment's being watched close by Malfoy. Within a few seconds Harry lets a smile cross his face, his green eyes meeting gray.

" Malfoy?" Harry questions, standing still to make sure the blond understands his challenge. From over the summer Harry had learned that Dominant veelas can challenge one another by stances, one of the stances for a simple challenge of strength, Harry stands with now.

Malfoy's eyes hold calculation as he stands straight from Harry, his face not giving away anything before he places his book on the nearest table.

"Potter?" Malfoy questions raising his eyebrow, Harry stays in his position, waiting for the blond Slytherin to make his move. Slowly Malfoy starts to walk towards Harry, watching closely green eyes weight for a signal that his challenge has been excepted.

"Come on Malfoy" Harry taunting, green eyes watching. With a sigh, Malfoy comes up to stand before Harry, that's when the blond Slytherin's height really lets in. "You really are short Malfoy" harry states more to himself than to the Slytherin, however its taken as an insult.

"Just because you grew like a mountain Potter! Doesn't mean I'm short!" The hate in malfoy's words make Harry raise an eyebrow, he then gets confused as Malfoy grabs his book and starts to walk away.

"Malfoy!" Harry calls, said male turns and glares at him. "Your a little short for a dominant, also, you missed my challenge" at this Malfoy's eyes widen slightly, but within a moment its back to his norm.

"Foolish to think I missed it Potter!" Malfoy sneers, "i simply don't feel the need to bother with such as yourself" with that a spark seems to ignite within Harry, his eyes darken and he quickly moves to stand beside Malfoy.

"Bother with me" Harry growls, Malfoy tenses a little as Harry bends down towards his face, being near inches apart Harry growls again. "Then Malfoy" he spits Malfoy's name like its venom "next time bother, because you may have been a daddy's boy, but that means nothing with veela challenges."

With that Harry stands and walks away, unknowing why he reacted like he had. Slowly, Malfoy picks up his book again and opens it up. Written and underlined the title reads _Dominant Veela and how they Think._ Taking a seat the blond starts to read, unknowing to him, a brown haired Gryffindor stands a fair distance away with the blonds sent in his nose.

"Guess that makes three of us" he mumbles before heading off to talk to Harry Potter.

A/N

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I need to get going soon, so I decided to write a chapter in the time I had, hope yall enjoy!

Thanks for reading, and have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't every day that Neville Longbottom was proud. But today, he was indeed a proud student of Hogwarts. You see, the reason that Neville is so proud is because he, alike Harry and Draco, is a Dominant veela, and at the moment, Neville is on his way to speak to Harry Potter about that fact.

Coming across the painting to the Gryffindor common room, Neville silently states the password before entering in search of the boy-who-lived.

While some Gryffindor's are mumbling to one another, some reading while others simply leave for there next classes, Neville spots Harry.

Harry is seated on one of the many common room couches, a book in hand as his green eyes glance up every now and then. Silently Neville approaches the fellow Dominant Gryffindor, "hey Harry" he speaks with a calm voice.

Green eyes glance up before Harry closes and sets his book upon his lap. "Yes Neville?" Harry questions, his hands folding onto one another calmly. "I believe you're taller than last year, also look healthier."

A small blush creeps up Neville's cheeks as he looks to his feet for a moment, then he raises his eyes and looks Harry straight on. "I think you can tell why I've come Harry" his words are straight to the point and green eyes hold understanding.

"I guess I do, so what's going to happen now?" The question that leaves Harry's mouth isn't one that's challenging, it simply holds a dangerous question. Swallowing his nerves that just showed up Neville answers.

"I think we should stay away from one another for the most part, I'm not looking to challenge you in any way, even if a submissive shows" Harry nods. "However, I believe the best way to go about this would be to make a truce." Harry starts to laugh, a smile grows on the green eye'd teens face as he looks Neville over.

"You're not Malfoy" Harry chuckles, then his eyes darken a little "your nothing like that Slytherin, there isn't a need to make a truce Neville, I trust you. A smile grows on Neville's face.

"Thanks Harry." Harry smiles back.

"No problem dude, you don't deserve a truce when you've done nothing but help me in the past" Neville holds his tongue not wanting to state the time he tried to hold the trio back in first year.

"Alright, see you around at a glance Harry, hope you also beat Malfoy in any challenge he throws" with that Neville starts to walk away, unknowingly Harry lets a frown cross his face at the mention of a challenge and Malfoy's name.

Not even a second later, Ron bursts into the room, Harry looks up at the red head, not expecting to see his best friend's ace full of rage.

"Bloody ferret!" Ron yells, a sigh escapes Harry.

"What'd he do this time?" He questions while Ron walks around the room fuming.

Turning around and smacking the nearest wall Ron vents his frustration, "that bloody show off, think he's so smart he does" turning and kicking the couch Harry quickly raises his legs.

"Calm yourself Ron" blue eyes glare at Harry "hitting things isn't going to help, trust me." With a sigh Ron crumples to the floor, letting his body rest against the cool ground.

"Don't understand it Harry" Ron grumbles, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat "don't bloody well get that git." With a sigh Harry places his book aside and goes to kneel beside Ron.

"Would you feel better if I challenged him" the question hangs in the air for a while as both friends silently sit in the common room.

At this point all the other Gryffindors seem to have moved away, because the two friends are left alone within the red and yellow themed room. The long red curtain's that cover the window gently move with a soft breeze that brushes Harry's hair softly, in a soothing manner.

"Yeah" Ron mumbles when a bigger gust of wind hits the curtains, with a flare they widen before closing calmly, blue eye's watching the entire scene. "It's just that the bloody ferret acts so cocky and cruel, it's a blimey trouble." Harry stays silent while Ron closes his eyes.

"Well, I'll go challenge him, and win, that and Neville's also a veela, Dominant at that." Ron stays silent. Standing up slowly Harry moves to leave the common room, Ron's voice catches him before he steps out.

"Show the git whose boss" a small smile grows on Harry before he lets the portrait close behind him.

"Now to find Malfoy" Harry mumbles before taking a breath and catching the Slytherin's sent, with determination, Harry gracefully moves through the stone halls, creeks and groans echo from the staircases as they arrange themselves in random positions.

Soon Harry finds himself walking off a staircase and the air around him cools. A shiver follows him as he walks down the dark hallway leading to the Slytherin dungeon room. "How can those snakes manage this?" Harry questions before he reaches the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Another quick breath confirms that Malfoy is located somewhere behind the door, the question is, how to enter. Not knowing a better strategy, Harry pulls out his wand and aims it at the cold dirty door.

"Alohomora" Harry mumbles, a low click is heard as the door creeks open, swiftly Harry hides his wand and quietly opens the door.

The sight before him is a reminder, the green carpet, gray stone walls with some green tarps here and there. Not nearly as nice as the Gryffindor rooms, but that's to be expected from where all the snakes lurk. Slowly and silently Harry makes his way into the room, with every step chills seem to grasp at his body. Unknowing if there from the cold, or the situation of sneaking into another house room.

Another smell has Harry turning to the right, opening another door, Harry is met with a long hallway, an old sign hanging in the middle before him.

Written on the old wood are arrows and words, _girls_ has an arrow pointing to the left while _boys_ has one pointing to the right. Taking the right Harry slows his pace down to barely a walk, needing to make sure he's silent.

"Malfoy" Harry whispers to himself as he starts to pass different room doors. "Where you at Malfoy?" Taking another breath, Harry brings himself to stop before a clean door, by the looks it'd been cleaned recently.

Grasping the door handle, Harry attempts to open the door, to his surprise, it isn't locked. Gently pushing it open Harry reveals a nice neat room. Green sheets cover a single bed, large silver curtain's are held back to reveal a painting of a golden field.

To the right of the bed lies a desk, where a certain blond Slytherin is writing a letter, completely unaware of Harry's presence. T _hat's odd_ Harry thinks to himself slowly closing the door behind him _would think he'd turn and snarl or something, considering he'd have smelt me from my room._

After standing for around a minute unnoticed Malfoy stands up, eyes on the letter, he then walks closer to Harry. Moving backwards harry finds himself with his back against Malfoy's closet. Said blond continues to walk without looking, then before he has the chance to look up Malfoy has walked straight into Harry.

Like lightning grey eyes look up and meet steady green. Jumping back Malfoy throws his letter onto his desk while snarling. "Potter! How dare you sneak up on me, and in my own room." Harry takes a step forward ignoring the blonds snarls.

"You should have seen me coming Malfoy, you know, Dominant vella and all" for a second fear flashes across Mafloy's face before it returns to normal. "Forget that though" with that Harry stands straight up in position of challenge.

Malfoy snarls again before walking up to glare at Harry, "leave!" He threatens, Harry can't help but snort at the tone of the Slytherin's voice. "What!?" Malfoy snarls again, harry laughs more, quickly calming himself Harry steps towards the Slytherin, letting go and showing his Dominance to the blond.

Malfoy takes a step backwards, then his eyes widen a little as Harry lets a deep growl out. "Leave" Malfoy states again, a small amount of panic relevant in his voice. Pushing aside the blonds demand once again, Harry takes another step forwards.

Stepping into his desk Malfoy stumbles and looks up to meet Harry's threatening eyes, slowly Harry speaks up. "Challenge me Malfoy, show your pride and challenge me" the blond stays silent, his eyes darting in multiple directions, fear clearly shown.

Letting another growl leave him, Harry takes another step at the blond, now he feels Malfoy's breaths hitting his chest in rapid secession. Glaring down at the Slytherin Harry notices something strange, Malfoy is now holding his head straight up, his arms to his side.

"What is this!?" Harry yells, taking a step back, Malfoy stays where he is, exposing his neck to Harry and clenching his eyes closed. "Answer me!?" Harry yells, his Dominant side coming out more.

"Mh sorry" Malfoy breaths out, barely edible, Harry freezes. With that delay Malfoy pushes past him quickly. Harry stands abandoned in Malfoy's room, confusion clear on his face.

"Somethings up with Malfoy" he mumbles before turning and leaving the room "guess I'm going to find out what." With that in mind Harry makes his way towards the library, with the goal of finding out more information on veela challenges and stances.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, I tried to make this one longer to make up for the shorter one yesterday. Feel free to review or give any tips that could help this story get better. Once again all these characters belong to J.K Rowling not myself.**

 **If you have any suggestions on how this story could develop feel free to DM me or review them, have a good one guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger wasn't prepared for what had happened during the morning, and she defiantly wasn't prepared for what she's currently facing.

Standing nervously before her, is none other than the blond Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Hermione slowly walks closer to the blond, while said blond is glancing around the hallway nervously.

"Why did you run into me in a panic, and why aren't you insulting me?" Hermione questions stopping arm length away from the veela.

Letting a held breath go, Malfoy brings himself to look down into Hermione's brown eyes. "Not intentional Granger." Brown eyes widen at the use of _Granger_ rather than the typical _mudblood._

"Are you" Hermione pauses as Malfoy looks around furiously, grey eyes wide with nervousness and panic, "alright?" Hermione asks before grabbing Malfoy by his shoulder.

Swatting Hermione's hand away Malfoy sneers "don't touch me!" Then he takes a breath before his attitude changes, determination is now held within grey eyes as Malfoy closes the distance between the two. Quickly he then grabs Hermione by her risk and takes off running, dragging the Gryffindor behind him.

"Let go!" Hermione yells, Malfoy ignores her as her chases down different hallways, not stopping until he finds his destination, the room of requirement. "What are you thinking!" Hermione screeches as shes pulled into the secret room.

Once the large doors close, Malfoy lets her go and looks Hermione dead in the eye. "I needed a private space" he states starting to relax. Hermione simply raises an eyebrow as she looks around at the living arrangement that the room conjured.

With a sigh, Hermione walks past Malfoy and takes a seat upon a simple black leather couch. "Well" she drawls "come on, sit and explain." Following Hermione's commands Malfoy walks and takes a quick seat across from Hermione. "So" Hermione states slightly annoyed "you bring me in here and…." she stops to give Malfoy a place to interrupt. "And" she states again getting more annoyed by the seconds.

"And I need your help" Malfoy suddenly spits, his voice not holding his normal insulting tone though. "I need to lighten up around you and I need your help" at this Hermione raises both eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?" Is all she manges to say before Malfoy speaks again.

"Its not that I wanted to ask Potter's friend for help, its actually the last thing I'd want to do" Malfoy pauses grabbing one of the glasses of water that rests on the table between the two, Hermione questions when that appeared. "Its simply that I have no other valid choice that won't betray me, but" he takes a slip of water "even now that chance is slim."

"Alright" Hermione states "what makes you think I won't betray you or whatever?" Hermione states grabbing her own glass.

"I have no solid...proof" Malfoy states calmly, "or any reason for you not too, I'm simply going to explain my situation, and hope you can understand and help." Hermione nods taking a sip of water and signals Malfoy to continue.

"Alright" Malfoy states "lets explain from the start of this." Taking another sip of water Malfoy takes in a deep breath before explaining. "There is no 'friend' of mine that would be able to help with this, and no teacher can know. So, how much do you know about veelas?"

The explanation goes by incredibly fast for Hermione, she can't help but suck in everything that Malfoy's stating and nodding along at parts.

"So" Hermione states at the end, looking expressionless as Malfoy sits looking depressed before her. "I will help" Malfoy springs up at that, his grey eyes holding surprise and gratitude. "However, now that I know this about you, I believe insults should stop and a first name bases would be required." Malfoy nods quickly before getting up and moving to stand directly before Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione" Malfoy states before dropping and grasping the Gryffindor in a hug, a small smile grows on Hermione's face as she reciprocates the hug.

"You deserve help Draco" she states letting the blond go "you really are a nice guy." Draco looks surprised as he takes a step back. "When you aren't being an ignorant git" a small smile cracks upon Draco's face as Hermione stands up and walks away towards the appearing door.

"So" Draco states following her "when will you help?" Hermione turns around and pushes Draco a little in a playful manner.

"I'll help when deemed needed. Now, see you later" with that Hermione takes her leave, Draco stands with a glowing feeling within him, and a large smile growing.

Walking with a smile Hermione passes Harry, without a word he stops and grabs her. "Mione" he states, his voice dropping. "Why do you smell like Malfoy?" The question brings Hermione's smile down, quickly she states

"Ran into him, nothing to bad happened" Harry nods and lets her go. Before she can walk away Harry speaks up again.

"Well, be careful, especially around Malfoy" with that Harry starts to walk away, Hermione shakes her head before walking towards the grand hall.

After classes all finish, Ron Weasley makes his way along side Harry to the great hall for supper. Upon entry his blue eyes land on the Slytherin table, a certain blond haired git looking especially smug.

"Take a seat quickly now" Headmaster Dumbledore states "for we have a grand announcement to tell." Quickly all the students take a seat, curious as to the news.

Once all the students are seated Dumbledore stands up, letting all eyes rest on him, then he raises his wand to louden his voice.

"We have a special group of students this year" claps are heard around the gym, Ron glances around in confusion. "Four of our already known students have grown this summer in records speeds, this means a grand thing." Ron leans over to Harry, keeping his voice low he asks.

"What in bloody name is Dumbledore going on about?" Harry stays silent as Dumbledore continues speaking.

"Our four special students have discovered that they are veelas, Dominant veelas at that. Which is why we are going to take a week off of classes for a Dominat veela competition!" Cheers are heard from all the tables while Ron looks towards Harry with fear.

"These challenges will start tonight at seven, then each other challenge will be at the same time everyday, now, we shall honor these four champions by having them come upon and stand by me." Ron gulps as Dumbledore clears his throat.

"Frost, from Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom" claps and cheers are heard from the Gryffindor table as Neville walks to go stand by Dumbledore. "Second, from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini" claps echo from the Slytherin table as Blaise makes his way to the front, a smirk upon his face. "From Gryffindor once again we have, Harry potter!" Dumbledore smiles when saying Harry's name and Ron smiles at seeing this.

Harry makes his way up to the stage with a small smile as Dumbledore speaks the final veela. "Our last, from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy" Ron groans as Malfoy walks up to stand by the others, his face showing a small smile. With a grunt Ron glances at Hermione, surprised to see a large smile on her face as she silently claps a little.

"Bloody hell" Ron mumbles as the four walk back to their seats to enjoy supper and prepare for what the week will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neville was panicked to say the least, ever since Dumbledore's announcement he has been. Standing before the entire school, just to be recognized as a Dominant veela was nerve breaking, adding these challenges onto the fact makes everything worse.

"What am I gonna do?" Neville questions himself as he starts to pace around his room. Passing by his room door as he revolves around a book about potions Neville takes a deep breath. Doing this action causes him to locate all the other veelas by accident. "Oh no" Neville mummers to himself as the thought of painful life threatening challenges cross his mind.

Right at this moment a knock echoes from his door. Walking up to it, he grasps his handle before pulling the oak door back to reveal Harry Potter.

"Hey Neville" Harry states calmly "may I come in?" Neville nods quickly and Harry smiles taking a few steps in.

"What brings you in here Harry?" The softly spoken question has Harry smiling.

"Not much" he confesses "its just that I'm interested in what the challenges are going to be, have any ideas?" Neville quickly shakes his head, harry signs. "Yeah, me neither, I have one more question for you."

Looking towards Harry Neville quickly nods "yeah sure go ahead" Harry's smile grows.

"Thanks man" Harry walks to Neville's curtains and takes a look outside "your a good person, especially considering we're both Dominant veelas here." Neville chuckles slightly and Harry joins in.

"Well, ask away Harry" Neville states walking over to sit on his bed.

Harry's expression darkens a little, his dark hair falling over his face adding to the notion. "Have you felt something being 'off' with one of the other Dominants?" Curiosity strikes never hard at this, he didn't think he'd seen or heard anything odd on one of the other two veelas, then again, he could have missed it.

"No" Neville states honestly "not that I remember" Harry nods to this before walking to the door, pulling it open he's about to leave before he stops.

"One last thing Neville" Harry says grabbing to close the door that he just left through. "The first challenge is starting in ten minutes, better get yourself to the great hall" with that the door clicks shut leaving Neville alone.

Harry wasn't nervous, sure he was a little frightened, but not nervous. He'd gone through the Tri-Wizard tornament under age, some veela challenge wasn't going to scare him. Smiling to himself Harry walks towards the great hall, _Dumbledore had mentioned something about a hint on the doors._ With that thought in mind Harry quickly makes his way down the many flights of stairs to bring himself to the large doors.

Key to his word, Dumbledore has left a sheet of paper magically stuck to the wall. Quickly Harry reads it.

 _ **Blade's of steel, wood of stone,**_

 _ **Pushed without all else, will be your end.**_

 _ **Best shall be the one to hone,**_

 _ **Score they're way up, with only one mend.**_

 __Harry was sure Dumbledore didn't speak in riddles, but this, as a hint?! With a sigh Harry turns around, and ends up none to surprised to find Blaise Zabini standing before him with a cocky smirk.

"Potter" he sneers, Harry groans internally _whats with Slytherins and hating him?_ "In a few minutes I swear to you I shall beat you in tonights tournament." With that Blaise stalks away, a smug smile on his face.

Harry sighs before looking back at the hint, "this is a poem I'd say" he mumbles to himself before walking off after Blaise.

Blaise was pleased to say the least, Potter being a veela would give him the perfect opportunity to accomplish what Malfoy couldn't beating the absolute shit out of Potter. With that in mind Blaise gleefully strides towards the nearest male bathroom, a simple check of his appearance would do well before a grand show like tonights.

Upon entry of the bathroom Blaise quickly makes sure he's perfect upon his looks, then he makes his way towards the great hall once again, after all that is where the challenge will begin.

As Blaise walks the halls his mind wanders to the short poem posted on the doors. _Wood of stone?_ Blaise questions, what did that mean, petrified wood? "Perhaps it's involving tree's?" Blaise mumbles allowed, missing the fact that a certain Gryffindors been following him.

"I don't know about that Zabini" Freezing in his place Blaise quickly turns to a deep thinking Potter.

"You know nothing" Blaise states quickly before turning around and continuing his walk, thoughts of the poem forgotten. Smelling Potter after 30seconds of realizing him, Blaise gets annoyed. "Potter stop!" He demands, Potter stays silent only speaking once they meet the great hall doors.

Standing looking as smugly as ever is Draco Malfoy, to his left a nervous looking Neville. "Finally show your self Potter" Malfoy sneers at Potter.

"Stop being an ass Malfoy" Harry growls "all your doing is setting up an ego of strength you can't achieve." Blaise snorts at this.

"Can't achieve" Blaise states sarcastically "like your talking about Malfoy, speak for yourself Potter, you won't stand a minutes against me" Harry growls at Blaise.

"How about we don't fight?" All three look at Neville, all three holding different expressions. Harry looking shocked, Blaise looking disgusted, and Malfoy looks like a mix between agreement and disagreement.

"Doesn't matter" Malfoy states "because I'm going to beat you all, and prove that I'm the strongest and best mate of us all" Harry growls along with Blaise. "Hold yourself Zabini" Malfoy states professionally as the doors open to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

"Great to see you all" he states with a smile, his old eyes on Harry. "Now if you will, follow me to the fields" doing as told, all four follow the headmaster outside.

"Oh no" Neville mumbles as they exit the school, Harry and Blaise grin as they see the rest of the school standing ans sitting around a giant arena.

"Oh yes" Blaise grins looking at the large pillars and Roman look.

"Gladiators?" Malfoy questions looking at the style of pillars and arena.

As the group gets closer Harry and Blaise smiles grow, while Malfoy looks at the structure analyzing what the challenge could be, Neville is worried bayonet belief.

Walking with the others Draco doesn't show his true feelings, father had taught him from a very young age that 'a Malfoy never shows to much emotion,' so at this point of time, Draco was doing exactly that.

When entering under a large archway, Draco keeps a straight expression on his face, while climbing up a long sandy coloured staircase Draco starts to inwardly panic. A quick deep breaths calms him down, Potter glances behind at that very moment, green eyes meet grey, Draco looks away at realization that this large Romanish structure is indeed a Roman Coliseum.

"Gladiator battle" he mumbles as Dumbledore stops.

"Now" the headmaster states "I'd like each of you to head to a different section of the area, first I'll have Neville and Blaise go get their equipment." All four follow the instructions, Draco heading across from Potter.

"This will be easy" Draco mumbles to himself, his eyes scanning the crowds above him, finally his eyes land on Hermione Granger, she gives him a smile, flicking her wand before her face as an indication, Draco smiles.

"Now now!" Dumbledore's voice booms around the coliseum "we shall have the rules be known first. To start, our four champions shall battle one another, the looser of each battle will fight while the winners then fight. This shall determine the Dominant with the most strength, the rules are simple." Draco looks away from Dumbledore to meet Professor Snape's eyes.

"Don't loose" he simply states before handing Draco equipment, analogizing what was given Draco frowns, large chain mail and a huge broadsword, big and huge, not something Draco will easily be able to use.

"Dammit" Draco mumbles to himself placing it on the ground before him, Draco pays attention to Dumbledore once again.

"Our first battle with be between Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. Both shall wield a sword and a shield, they will be given full body armor, the first to be pushed to the floor weaponless looses." Cheers are heard as Neville and Blaise step towards one another, both head to toe in chain mail and steel armor.

"Ready" Dumbledore announces "set" Blaise raises his sword over his shoulder "go!" The area falls silent. With slow steps Blaise starts to walk towards Neville, said Gryffindor starts to back away, holding his sword and shield desperately.

Glancing up towards the Gryffindor section, grey eyes meet brown, both smile and Draco feels himself calm down a little. "Just gotta beat Potter" he mumbles to himself looking back to the fight.

Wielding the sword easily Blaise charges at Neville, dashing away as Blaise swings Neville gulps. "Coward!" Blaise yells coming down to hit air once again, Neville swings and a clang is heard as the swords collide. Using some of his dominance Blaise pushes Neville back, the sword then goes and clangs to the ground, Neville takes a jump back, shield clenched tight.

A smirk lines Blaise lips as he slowly approacher Neville, his eyes staying on the Gryffinfor, all else being ignored. "Come on little lion" Blaise teases "show me your bravery" this taunt seems to work because Neville grits his teeth and runs at Blaise. His shield extended before him as he sprints towards the Slytherin.

With a yell Neville bashes into Blaise, knocking them both to the floor, Blaise has his sword slide away and Neville slams the shields together, with a tug Blaise finds himself weaponless and pinned under the bigger Gryffindor.

"Winner!" Dumbledore declares as Blaise chucks Neville off, "never mind" Dumebledore states almost in a humorous way as Neville staggers to stand up with an enraged Slytherin running at him.

"I won't loose!" Blaise yells, his dominant behavior coming out more than ever, pushing Neville to the floor he growls out as Neville struggles to remove him. "I will win" Blaise grits out, eyes looking straight into Neville's. Pinning the Gryffindor to the ground Blaise subconsciously releases his dominant attraction sent.

"Winner" Dumbledore declares once Neville can't get free for ten seconds, "Blaise Zabini of Slytherin" Blaise smiles proud standing up and raising his shield. Cheers echo around the Slytherin section of the audience, Gryffindor dead silent.

"Now, Harry Potter" Harry walks towards the center of the area as Blaise and Neville walk out, looking around Harry's eyes meet Ron and Hermione, however, Hermione isn't look at him like Ron is, Hermione actually has her wand out, in a hidden manner.

"Potter" looking forwards Harry's eyes meet Draco's grey ones.

"Malfoy" Harry states in a mimicking tone as Draco's. "Ready to loose?" The question has Draco gritting his teeth and Harry smiles, "full on strength battle Malfoy, and you didn't grow at all, if anything you lost your advantage this year." A sneer is the reply Harry gets before Dumbledore announces the battle to begin.

Both stand still to begin with, harry wielding the large broadsword with ease, Draco's seems to have a steel thinner sword, this fact passes by Harry. Both step towards one another, Harry looking at Draco, Draco looking at Harry's legs.

Drawing the sword back, Harry charges. Draco takes off in a run away from the-boy-who-lived, making sure to keep his speed quicker than Harry's Draco weaves and skids in a way that Harry has trouble to keep up. "Stop running Mafoy!" Harry yells with aggravation, some of his dominant nature coming alive. Keeping his head straight and looking at where he's going, Draco turns and stabs his sword into the green grass, using it as leverage he swings himself in a tight circle around Harry, using his shield to swing at Harry's legs.

Seeing the attack coming, Harry side steps and brings the hilt of his sword at Draco, hitting the blond in the head brings a smile to Harry's lips. The blond drops to the floor with a groan, Harry moves towards him and tires to rid Draco of his shield.

Watching the blond roll onto his back. Harry decides to drop on top of him, letting the two Shields lay against one another, Draco pushing upwards trying to hold Harry off. "You are almost going to loose Malfoy" Harry states with a smile, Draco closes his eyes trying to keep the boy-who-lived from falling and pinning him.

With a snarl Draco tries to exert enough force to push Harry, it doesn't work and Harry smiles. "Looky whose stronger Malfoy" the cocky attitude is a surprise coming from the usually humble Gryffindor.

With his newfound glee of the battle, Harry starts to let go of his hold on his veela part of him. With every passing second more and more dominant smells are coming from him, the smell letting Blaise and Neville feel the boy-who-lived power.

With a cough Draco tries desperately to hold his ground against the increasingly strong Gryffindor, glancing up his eyes meet brown, he nods.

Suddenly Harry feels a sudden jolt of pain, looking down at his leg he realizes that there is now a large and getting larger wound. "The hell?" He questions before Draco pushes him off, rolling back onto his feet Harry follows Draco's eyes, which are looking at the Gryffindor crowd. Glancing at his house-mates Harry's eyes land on Hermione, who has her wand out and a small smile.

Suddenly Draco bashes into him, swords falling to the ground, "I'm not going to let you win Potter" the sneer is barely heard as Harry brings his shield and rams it into the blonds head once again. Falling to the floor another pained groan escapes the Slytherin.

"Really?" Harry states looking and walking to hover above Draco "because it really seems like you are. Oh" Harry freezes kneeling beside Draco letting his dominance surround the blond, "to weak to hold me off." With that said Harry grasps Draco's shield and yanks it away from him, Draco letting go as Harry's sent overflows him.

"I win" Harry whispers as Draco lets himself fall limp against the ground, before Harry stands up, he eyes Draco with curiosity. "Something is up with you Malfoy" he states calmly, his dominant smell letting all know of his strength.

"Potter" Draco mumbles, looking down at the blond green eyes catch something, Draco's position, laying with his arms on either side, exposing his chest . The blonds head is also tilted back, having his neck exposed even with the armor and helmet. Before Harry has the chance to mention this, Dumblesore's voice booms through the coliseum.

"Winner Harry Potter" standing up harry glances down at the blond Slytherin with confusion crossing his face. When Draco doesn't make any move of getting up, Harry bends down and picks up the blond, letting him rest against his shoulder, a small moan leaves Draco's mouth.

"The hell?" Harry mumbles before walking with Draco over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster" Harry states "he seems to be overly ill, may I take him to the infirmary?" Dumbledore's calculating eyes look at Harry before the old wizard smiles.

"Well of course" with that Harry holding Draco against him walks out from the coliseum, once no eyes are on the two Harry changes the blonds position so that his legs and torso are supported by Harry's arms. Quickly Harry takes Draco to the infirmity, looking down at the blonds face every now and then when he moans softly, Harry shakes his head before laying letting Draco fall to one of the many infirmary beds from his princess styled position in Harry's arms.

When Madam Pomfrey enters the room, Harry explains what he knew to have happened, just as she leans over to examine Draco, said male lets out a loud seductive moan. Within a second of hearing the noise Harry feels himself harden and his cheeks flush pink, the idea of Draco Malfoy actually being a Dominant veela seeming very small in Harry's mind as he looks at the blond's sleeping face.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, although not too many people are reading this story, its not about the views that count. Anyways, all these characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **If any of you who are reading have any suggestions of what you'd like to happen feel free to review them.**

 **Have a good one ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermine Granger was confused, she was overly confused at the reaction of a certain Slytherin.

"The heck happen?" Ron asks looking around at the area confused. Dumbledore then stands up, amplifying his voice so all the students can here.

"An unfortunate accident happened with the last battle, so we will cut this round short and proclaim both winners of each round the champions, the other challenges will be narrowed down to absolute necessary ones, hopefully tomorrow we can resume." With that said Dumbledore lowers his wand and takes his leave, slowly the students follow there house professors out.

"Harry" Hermione mumbles standing up "I hope he's alright" Ron nods in agreement as the two friends start to make their way after the other Gryffindors.

A ways away within the infirmary a certain Gryffindor sits looking at a sleeping Slytherin. "I really don't get you" Harry mumbles before laying back and closing his eyes. "Why are you such a weird veela, maybe theres something I'm missing."

"Potter" Draco states, his voice soft. Opening his eyes and leaning forwards, Harry's green eyes meet Draco's grey ones.

"What was that Malfoy?" The question has the blond sighing. "Just answer the question Malfoy, simple as that."

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Draco looks Harry dead in the eye. "Who will you tell?" The Slytherin's voice is lacking its usual charm, instead sounding very tried.

"No one" Harry states "unless it involves Voldemort" Draco cringes at the dark lords name.

"Alright" he signs, Harry smiles a little letting himself relax. "First promise me you won't laugh Potter"

"Promise" Harry says easily, being very curious as to why the blond is so 'strange.'

With a sigh Draco looks at his lap before saying in barely a whisper "I'm not a Dominant veela Potter" a from crosses Harry's face.

"So that's why you didn't grow, I kinda guessed it" Draco's eyes widen. "However, I don't see why being a normal person is bad at all." At this Draco looks down again.

"I still am a veela Potter, just, not a Dominate one" what Draco's saying suddenly clicks in Harry.

"Oh" is all he manages to get out before the blond Slytherin closes in on himself.

Harry never saw Draco Malfoy in any other position than the cocky arrogant git he always displayed. However, at this moment Harry had caught himself in a situation that he doesn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy is now curled in on himself on the bed, his head pressed against his knees as a soft sound resonates from the teen.

 _Is he crying?_ The thought his Harry hard as he stands up, slowly he makes his way closer to the shorter Slytherin. Slowly Harry's 'problem' goes down as the soft sobs leaving the Slytherin's mouth et louder.

"Hey" Harry mumbles "its going to be okay Malfoy." Taking a seat on the bed near the blond, Harry slowly reaches out a hand to rub the Slytherin's back. "Hear me Mal...Draco, its okay, its all okay." Slowly Harry rubs Draco's back, not knowing what else to do with the situation at hand, "Draco?" Harry questions. "Why did you pretend to be something you aren't?" Harry cringes as soon as the question leaves his lips. "i didn't mean it" he quickly adds in hope that the question wouldn't hurt the blond more.

"Potter leave!" Draco sneers, although it holds no malice. Sighing Harry does the only thing he can think of, laying beside Draco Harry embraces him in a hug. "Potter?" Draco questions, a small sniffle coming after.

"I'm going to be honest here Draco" Harry brings the smaller teenager closer to him. "I don't know what to do, I've never been in this situation before but I'm trying. I get that you for whatever reason needed decided to hide that your a submissive and that's fine." Draco's sniffles decrease a little and Harry lets out a breath he was holding. "But I need you to try and calm down, I'm not going to laugh at you, or boss you around because your upset before me. All I'm going to do is stay here as long as I can help, if you want me to leave I will."

"Potter" Draco mummers, his voice clearer than before "thank you" this brings a small smile to Harry's face.

"There is no need to thank me Draco, its the right thing to do" with that said Draco lets himself uncover his face and looks Harry in his eyes. Grey eyes are rimmed in red with few streaks down his cheeks, _Even when upset he's cute, wait what!_ Ignoring his inner thoughts Harry lets Draco open himself up, Harry stays in his position.

"Potter" Draco says again "I hid it because of my family, there has never once been a Malfoy that hasn't been Dominant" Harry grasps the blond closer, Draco snuggles in closer to Harry, letting his face touch Harry's clothed chest. "I always knew that I was a submissive, even before my inheritance. It's just my father refused to have a submissive son, so because of that he lent me a potion to conceal my true sent, and he tried to teach me Dominant stances and such, but, well..." Harry starts to rub Draco's back again, a small smile on his face.

"Doesn't matter" Harry says calmly "so your a submissive, that doesn't change you, sure maybe you can't own someone, but is being in a matted relationship really mean you own someone?"

"Yes Potter" Draco says "yes it does" sighing Harry speaks again.

"Well, then you need to find a mate, I'm not trying to scare you obviously, but you need to find someone you like to take you, then your father can't do crap." A nod is Draco's response and Harry sighs. "Alright" he says letting Draco go "I'm going to leave now."

"No!" The yell is sudden and full of emotion, looking back Harry meets Draco's eyes.

"Alright" Harry mumbles laying back down "just remember who I am here, snobby Potter" a snort is Draco's reply.

"But a Gryffindor that can't hep but seem nice at times" Harry smiles more "also, Pot...Harry, I believe I already know who I want, the question is, does he want me?" A frown crosses Harry's face.

"You need to know Draco, that well, Balise is a bit of a moron, so that may take a while..." Harry shuts up by a slap, grasping his now red cheek green eyes look at grey.

"You you moron!" With that Draco turns over and falls from the bed, within seconds the submissive veela runs out of the room. Leaving a stunned confused Harry Potter laying on the infirmary bed, just then Madam Pomfrey opens the door with an annoyed expression.

"Mr. Potter" she inquires "Mr. Malfoy is where?" Harry guiltily laughs before mumbling.

"Give me a minutes of two," and promptly leaving the room.

Unknown the Harry or Draco, a certain pair of Harry's friends were following and heard the entire thing.

"Mother of Griffins" Ron mutters.

"This is not going to go well" Hermione mumbles keeping the conversation of hers and Draco in mind when he told her why he had to conceal himself. With that, both run off after Harry, Hermione needing to warn her special friend of a large danger ahead.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to mess with. With his rich pureblood status as a Dominant veela as well as the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater besides possibly Bellatrix Lestrange.

Said man wasn't one that would usually disobey the Dark Lord, however, if something involved his family that would come first. This is the specific reason he put on such a strict and crude demeanor for his son.

Lucius never wanted to have his son fear him, but it was a necessity. When Draco Malfoy came to his inheritance and proved to e a Submissive veela, Lucius had no choice but to lie and force his submissive son into pretending to be Dominant.

He have his son a special potion to hide his sent, ingrained the stances into his sons head to hide his true veela gender. This was tough for Lucius and Narcissa, both wanted what was best for their son, which in the long run would be letting him learn as a Submissive, but with the rein of the Dark Lord over the Malfoy family, having Draco be a Submissive was dangerous for there son, and his safety from the dark Lord came first.

The night before Draco's fifth year, as the blond Slytherin was sleeping both Narcissa and Lucius has a deep conversation.

"We have to make him pretend" Lucius insisted "if we don't then the Dark Lord will take him, we can't have that" a frown crosses Narcissa's face.

"His nature though, he can't fight or challenge, he also looks like a Submissive, he hasn't grown like a Dominant would have." Lucius brushes a hand through his long hair.

"You think I don't know this Narcissa, I do, I want whats best for him, and that will be this plan. If he shows himself as he truly is then the Dark Lord will surely notice, we can't have that." An aggravated groan leaves Narcissa.

"I know why" she sighs "I just... it pains me to have to watch my baby act like something he's not." Lucius brings his wife into his arms, a sad smile on his face.

"Draco can show himself when he's ready, but he must hide himself at first, we can't tell him why though. If he knows that the Dark Lord is after a Submissive to boost his strength he won't know what to do."

"My poor baby" Narcissa mumbles "hopefully the Dark Lord will be beat, so then our little Draco can get the life he deserves." Both Lucius and Narcissa stay within their position, small smiles mixed with fear and sorrow within their minds.

"I regret becoming a Death Eater" Lucius mumbles "but at his point I'm in too deep." Little did either parent realize that outside the door Draco stood, he had been woken up by their whispers and come to listen in.

That was the last thing spoken that night between the two. The next day Draco had been brought to the station and been wished off well, hiding his true self. Little to Narcissa and Lucius's knowledge that their son's secret would be found out by Dumbledore's idea of a fun activity within the first few days of school.

Draco wasn't sure what to do, he had just admitted his attraction towards Harry Potter and fled right after. While running down the halls the idea of the Dark Lord was none existent, however it was a much bigger threat than any of the students could imagine.

For when Draco and Harry had been within the infirmary a little spy sent by Voldemort had been watching. With her beady eyes Nagini has watched and listened to the exchange, the secret was out, and only one person has a clue to this being a thing, that person is…

"Hermione!" The yell has Hermione turning around to see a panicked looking Harry. "I just learned something big" said boy exclaims, Ron stops looking intrigued.

"I was looking for you" Hermione states "I need to know where he went?"

"Who went Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Draco!" Hermione yells aggravated at the ignorance of her veela friend.

"Oh" Harry mumbles as Ron looks between his two friends greatly confused.

"Where is he?" Hermione questions "I really need to say something to him" Harry shrugs.

"Say something to who?" The calm voice of Draco makes Harry and Hermione smile, Ron groans.

"You" Harry and Hermione say simultaneously. "I REALLY need to talk about something" Hermione states. Draco raises an eyebrow while Harry walks up to stand within arm distance from the blond.

"Also, I want to say something to you as well" grey eyes meet green.

"Blood ferret!" Ron groans before pushing past Harry and slapping Draco. Harry growls, Hermione freezes.

"Ron!" Harry yells "the fuck!" Ron glares at Harry.

"This is the bloody traitor we're talking too Harry, the DEATH EATER. Or have you forgotten about that?" Harry groans before punching Ron, Hermione gasps.

"Why did you hit him?" The question comes from Draco, grasping his red cheek.

"He hurt you" Harry mumbles before grabbing the blonds hand and dropping to a knee. "I want to make a promise with you, and that is I'll never be mean to you again, you don't deserve it." An 'awe' is heard from Hermione.

"Thanks Harry" Draco mumbles slightly blushing. "never thought you'd ever say anything nice to me, especially with my fathers position."

"That doesn't define you" Harry says smiling "you are your own person, and you can have a choosing of who you want to be with, no matter what anyone else says, its a relationship from both sides."

"Your insane Harry" Ron mumbles getting off the ground "he's another Dominant and your falling like a girl to him" a low growl starts up within Harry.

"Ron" harry threatens "shut your mouth" Draco places a hand on Harry's shoulder. Immediately Harry lightens up.

"I was thinking" he starts.

"Please stop" Hermione states cutting the blond off. "We REALLY must speak in private, so please" with a sigh Draco pushes Harry away.

"Alright" he mumbles before following Hermione down the hall.

Harry glares at Ron before following the two. "Bloody Malfoy's and their stupid charms" Ron mumbles before walking in the other direction, unknown to him that a certain snake had been watching the entire exchange, and following the red haired away.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, thanks to those of you who have added this story to your favorites or followed this story.**

 **Have a good one!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Voldemort was not a wizard to mess with, if anyone had the guts too mess with the most dangerous dark wizard the walk the Earth, then they be just happen to secretly be suicidal.

At this point in time Voldemort was not happy, he however was determined. Sending his precious Nagini into the walls of Hogwarts on a simple mission, find Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

The dark lord was aware of the two boys quite well, one was the child of his most loyal Death Eater, the other his equal upon the side of light. He was also aware, thanks to Bellatrix that both boys had veela blood within them, this was an intriguing thought to the darkest wizard.

Being a secret Dominate veela himself, learning more about the two would come quite handy, having the young Malfoy find a mate this early on would greatly improve his side. For when a Dominant veela and submissive mate, not only does the ownership over the submissive change, but both ends gain a great boost of magic ability.

"Bellatrix" the calm voice of Voldemort makes said witch smile. "I need you to tell me one thing" said witch nods eagerly to please her master. "Do you know where Lucius Malfoy is?"

"At the manor my Lord" is the quick reply before Voldemort stands.

"Well then" he drawls "lets go see him a visit, I have business to attend to." With that both Voldemort and Bellatrix take there leave, on way to the Malfoy mansion.

"Lucius!" Voldemort exclaims once the door has been opened, "we have must to discuss." Stepping back to let his Lord enter Lucius Malfoy glances across at his worried wife, then he looks back to the Dark Lord.

"Well certainly my Lord" Lucius exclaims moving to let Voldemort walk past him.

"I have come to discuss the young Draco" Voldemort states "I am aware of him being a veela" with a small breath Lucius calms his nerves.

"Yes sir" he mumbles.

"I would like him to find a mate" Lucius meets the Dark Lord's eyes "and soon."

"There are no submissives at hogwarts" Lucius states "so there isn't really a way we can."

"Ah" Voldemort mumbles closing his eyes "it seems though that Nagini has discovered some grand news."

(I don't know whether Voldemort can communicate with Nagini or not, so for this story I'm just going to assume he can.)

"What news?" Lucius questions with his voice low.

"That young Draco has befriended Harry Potter" Lucius eyes widen. "As well as that young Draco is not a Dominant veela." Panic grows within the elder Malfoy, his eyes widening in fear. "So" Voldemort drawls his eyes opening "as you know when veelas mate their powers are increased, we need Draco to some here now. For Harry Potter and him can not become friends, that would lead to much of a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Lucius stays silent, his mind full of possibilities on how his only son could have possibly befriended his Lords enemy.

"Shall I get him?" Bellatrix questions eerily.

"No!" Voldemort shouts "I want to lure both boys out to me, I shall take Draco and I shall kill Potter" with that said the Dark Lord looks at both Bellatrix and Lucius. "This shall be done tonight" with that said the the group take there leave to plan and let the other Death Eaters know of tonights deal.

While the group was talking over at Hogwarts both Harry, Hermione and Draco were talking, letting each other in on the deal that Draco had overheard his parents talk about. With this Harry and Draco's relationship was quickly becoming one closer to friends rather than bullies.

After a 30 minutes conversation the group decided that given a weeks time, if Draco and Harry both feel up to it, then the pair would mate, giving Draco a better chance of staying away from the dark path his family took, and Harry an advantage for fighting off Voldemort.

If only each group knew of the others plans, in the case that they did perhaps Harry wouldn't be so slow to tell Draco of his growing feelings.

 **A/N hope you liked this, I don't know if I'm going to upload much more, I don't really feel as if anyone is really enjoying this story, and I have more important things to do.**

 **So if any of you who read this do want me to continue please let me know.**

 **Have a good one guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nightfall was nearing and Harry wasn't to happy. At this point in time he's laying in his bed facing his ceiling with multiple different thoughts running through his head.

"What if they come sooner?" Harry mumbles turning over. "What if Voldemort tries to harm Draco because of being submissive?" Asking questions upon questions to himself for more than an hour Harry sighs.

Pushing himself out of bed he grabs his invisibility cloak and takes his leave to the hallway. "I hope a walk will help" Harry mumbles to himself before taking a flight of stairs downwards.

With ever step that Harry takes a nagging feeling grows within him, a small panic at to 'what if he attacks soon?' or 'what if Draco was playing with them? What if the Slytherin lied to gain trust?' These different thoughts pass through Harry's head as he subconsciously makes his way to the great hall.

When passing the large door a sudden yell stops him. "This will work so well!" A shrill female voice exclaims. "Potter will never see what hit him" at the mention of Harry's name, said teenager takes a slow step forwards, careful to hide his Dominant sent.

Peaking around a corner Harry's eyes widen. Standing dressed in her usual outfit stands Bellatrix Lestrange. To her left a slightly worries Lucius Malfoy. "Calm yourself Bellatrix" Lucius states, "we must keep quiet to find the two" an annoyed sigh is his reply.

"Fucking shit" Harry whispers before slowly walking away, making sure to keep himself well hidden. _I got to find Draco and the others, especially Draco though._ With that thought Harry slowly makes his way towards the Slytherin common rooms, hoping he can find the blond before the other two.

"Are you aware of what he wants young Draco for?" The question makes Lucius tense a little, holding himself like a Malfoy however, Bellatrix doesn't realize.

"Not quite, but I do have a basic idea" he replies "now, lets do what we must." With that said the two start to make their way towards the Slytherin rooms, unaware of Harry.

"If you mess this up Lucius" Bellatrix taunts with a smile "then young Draco will have the punishment and not yourself you know" Luicus bites his lip.

If there is one thing that wizards over look about the Malfoy's its that they aren't all bad. Sure they can bit cruel and arrogant but so do so many others. The true reason behind the acts that both Lucius and Narcissia have done have been of fear. The family isn't all bad, sure they have worked with the Dark Lord, but family comes first.

That is the exact reason that Lucius is holding his tongue as Bellatrix and him walk down the corridors of Hogwarts. For all the amount that he wants to yell that Draco will be fine and that the Dark lord won't touch his only son, he can't. That would only lead to a worse and possible death for the family, and Lucius doesn't want that.

Something was wrong, ever since Draco woke up ten minutes ago he knew something was wrong. A feeling deep inside of him was on constant alert, a feeling of _find Dominant of safety_ was ringing in his head worse than a fire alarm.

"Damn veela" Draco states lazily getting out of bed, trying to ignore the inner alarm the blond Slytherin makes his way to the common room door. When he opens the door he freezes, Harry Potter's head looks at him, no body in sight.

"Draco come on" Harry states slightly panicked, "you need to come with me, and NOW" with the shake of his head Draco follows his veela instincts that are yelling at him to obey the boy-who-lived.

"How are you just a head?" His question doesn't get answered, instead Harry pulls the blond tight against him, hiding them both under the cloak.

"Hide your sent Draco" Harry whispers closing the door and talking a few steps back.

"Why?" Draco questions bewildered.

"Just do it, for your sake" Harry whisper yells, Draco obeys again. "Now stay quiet, we can't be seen under here" with that said Harry, with one arm wrapped around Draco's waist, keeping them flush together.

Draco gulps as he spots his father and Aunt Bella coming towards them, Harry pulls and brings the two to lean against the wall, Draco brings a hand slowly to cover his mouth. Veela instincts going wild at the presence of two powerful Dominant veelas.

"Go on" Bellatrix hisses "find your weak son" if it weren't for Harry being so close to him, Draco feels as if he may have let out an offended whimper.

"I've got you, don't worry" Harry whispers to Draco only, a small little smile grows on his mouth as he looks down into Draco's grey eyes.

With a sigh Lucius Malfoy enters the Slytherin rooms, Bellatrix stands impatiently by the door. "Stupid brat" she mumbles "thinks that he can hide himself as a Dominant, oh he will LOVE what master has in plan for him." Her purr of 'master' has the two teenagers grimace.

The door opens and Lucius walks out "he isn't in there" Bellatrix raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She questions, "not in his room?" Lucius nods in confirmation. This just so happens to be when Harry coughs, Draco looks up at Harry with wide grey eyes, Harry's replicate the expression.

Both Death Eater's turn and face the two boys.

"Fuck" Draco an Harry mumble simultaneously.

 **A/N hope you liked this.**

 **Have a good one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucius Malfoy was panicked beyond anything he could have ever though possible. Stepping foot into the Slytherin common room was the biggest fear he had felt in a while. With a slight shake in his hand, he pushes open the Slytherin dorm room door.

With a graceful appearance, he makes his way towards the individual dorms within the room. Anxiety builds up within him as he pushes open the door that he knows belongs to his beloved son Draco.

With a soft click the door opens, grey eyes scan the room, Lucius freezes. "He's not here" he mumbles to himself, a small bit of joy sparks within Lucius, "maybe Snape got him?" He questions before turning and walking out of the room.

Walking out he voices the truth "he isn't in there" Bellatrix raises an eyebrow, Lucius keeps a straight face.

"What?" She questions her eyebrows furrowing, "not in his room?" Lucius nods in confirmation. Before Lucius can state his idea of Snape having him, a low cough draws both his and Bellatrix's eyes.

Both Death Eaters turn to face the wall, "did you hear a cough?" Lucius pipes up, Bellatrix stays silent as she raises her wand and slowly nears the wall. Staying silent Lucius's grey eyes scan the wall for any difference, nothing.

"Hiding?" Bellatrix questions threateningly, turning on her heal her dark eyes pierce Lucius. "Think its you little slut?" Anger boils like lava within Lucius but he keeps a cool expression.

"I don't believe so, my son can not vanish from sight, also, please refrain from calling him a slut." Bellatrix sneers.

"Whatever" then a clang brings the Death Eaters attention to further down the hall. One of the pictures has fallen to the floor. "There is someone here' Bellatrix taunts before rushing off to the fallen painting.

Unknowingly Bellatrix had just past who knocked down the picture. "Clumsy" Draco whispers to Harry and the two slowly maneuver around the two dark followers.

"Quiet" Harry hisses making sure the two stay meters away from the two.

"I see nothing" Lucius states, Draco looks at his father with a frown. Harry and Draco slowly start to walk in the opposite direction, Bellatrix turns and looks directly at the two unseeingly.

"Immobulus!" Bellatrix chants with a giddy smile as the spell hits the hidden teenagers. Lucius looks at the two with confusion.

"No one is there" he states "why cast a spell?" Bellatrix ignores him walking with pride to uncover the spy. With a grand sweep of her hand she pulls back the cloak to reveal Harry Potter grasping Draco Malfoy to his chest, both boys have their eyes wide and looking at where Bellatrix had been.

"Would we look at this" Bellatrix taunts with a giddy smile. "Exactly what we needed, and even better!" She looks straight into Luicus grey eyes "Potter too."

Standing beside the immobilized teenagers her hand swipes across Harry's forehead a cackle leaving the dark witch's mouth. "Lets go" she says with a smile before picking up the two with magic, the two Death Eaters make there way back to Voldemort.

Upon arrival Luicus takes a deep breath for his families safety. _Oh Draco_ he thinks to himself _I'm sorry._ Bringing the two before the Dark Lord Lucius takes in a nervous breath of air. Voldemort's eyes glance over the two Death Eaters before looking at the frozen teenagers.

"Perfect" he mumbles with a crooked smile, walking closer he trails his hand over Harry's hair. Then he brings himself to a squat beside Draco, looking closely at the blond he takes in a deep breath, letting Draco's submissive sent infatuate him. "Very perfect" he hums out standing a stand, looking at Lucius Voldemort lets a from cross his face.

"Sir" Lucius states, slight nervousness peaking in his voice.

"Lucius" Voldemort says calmly "take Harry Potter into the other room, make sure he's held strongly, and do take his wand." Following the Dark Lord's orders the elder Malfoy takes Harry within his arms and leaves the room. Looking at Bellatrix Voldemort smiles "you did me very well" a large smile grows on Bellatrix.

"Thank you my lord" Bellatrix says.

"Prepare a bed" Bellatrix runs off to do as told, Voldemort looks at Draco with a smile. "I've waited forever to have what I needed, now I shall have it. Poor you I must say, having to surfer for something so petty, something that brings disgrace to your family." With that said Voldemort picks Draco up within his arms, leaning in and inhaling deeply, a long sigh after.

"Oh its been too long" Voldemort mumbles to himself "too long indeed." In a room over Bellatrix furiously prepares a large queen sized bed for her master. Making sure that a chair is placed in the side of the room with a pile of thick rope beside it.

Walking out and finding Lucius her smile falters. "Bring Potter" she sneers, Lucius picks up Harry and walks with Bellatrix, slowly he chants the reverse spell of 'immobulus', Harry gasps but Lucius keeps a hand over his mouth.

Realizing his situation, Harry stays still, Lucius thens places him on the ground, Bellatrix a few feet ahead. "I think not" Lucius states, Bellatrix turns to face the elder Malfoy.

"What?" She sneers angrily at Lucius. Harry takes this as his cue, standing up with his wand in hand, he loudly says.

"Immobulus" Bellatrix freezes, her dark eyes holding betrayal upon Lucius. A room over Voldemort snarls.

"How dare he betray me" standing with Draco in his arms Voldemort pulls out his wand, with quick steps he comes behind Harry and Lucius, casting i _mmobulus_ on the two. "How dare you" he repeats placing Draco on the bed, tying Harry to the chair he releases Bellatrix.

"Traitor" she growls, her eyes on Lucius.

"Now Bellatrix" Voldemort states securing Harry to the chair, we shall deal with Lucius later, for now we shall deal with Potter. Having said that Voldemort reverses the spell on Harry, green eyes search the room with anger.

"Bellatrix, take Luicus to the hall and wait for my word." Following her masters orders Bellatrix snarls taking hold of Lucius, Voldemort smiles at Harry. "Now to show you some fun" with a smile Voldemort turns away from Harry, snapping Harry's wand and dropping it at his feet.

Casting a quick spell Voldemort smiles as Draco begins to move again, Voldemort approaches the boy, turning to look at Harry Voldemort lets his Dominant sent go.

Green eyes watch Draco with fear, the sent of the Dark Lord floods the room and Harry swallows an anxious gulp. _He's going to hurt Draco_ Harry thinks to himself _I can't let him do that._ With that thought Harry tries to squirm out of the rope, it doesn't budge.

"Don't fight Potter" Voldemort mumbles "simply watch and enjoy" with a crude smile Voldemort slowly creeps onto the bed, his eyes looking at Draco like one of predictor to prey.

Draco is panicked, his body frozen, his father knocked out and now the Dark Lord is crawling onto a bed nearing Draco, letting out loads of Dominant sent. Trying to breath through his mouth, Draco's eyes meet Harry's, green eyes holding growing fear.

"Please sir" Draco manages to mumbles out as Voldemort places a hand on his knee "please let my father free" a sick grin grows on the grey mans face.

"Lucius will be just fine young Draco, and you shall be as well." With that said Voldemort's hand reaches up and glides across Draco's leg, it stops once it reaches Draco's waist. Grasping the cloth Draco lets out a frightened whimper, so unMalfoy like.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yells, green eyes meet grey, never before has Draco truly seen Harry Potter afraid, and never before has Harry Potter felt so afraid for someone else.

"Quiet Potter" Voldemort states calmly "for I shall simply grant this young Submissive the strongest Dominant around, young Draco will learn to except his fate, and his master." Another whimper leaves Draco as Voldemort rips off his pants revealing the blonds legs, a finger slides to the Slytherin's undergarment and Harry sees red.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Harry yells before all goes hectic.

 **A/N**

 **thank you for reading, please read and review it would mean a lot, I also hope you all have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione Granger stands before Harry's room door worried. She ended up not being able to fall asleep so she figured she'd check to see if Harry was up. Knowing him he wouldn't be, that's why she is still standing after 5 minutes of knocking.

"Hello" Hermione states annoyance in her voice "open up" with a sigh she takes a seat beside the door, she knocks again.

"Hermione?" Looking away from Harry's dorm room, Hermione's brown eyes meet blue ones belonging to Ron. "What you doing outside Harry's room?" The question coming from the red head is slightly mumbled from sleepiness.

"Isn't not that big Ron" Hermione lies "just go back to bed, I'm waiting for Harry" Ron rolls his eyes.

"Not big, waiting for bloody Harry, whatever night Mione" Ron sleepily mumbles closing his room door leaving Hermione alone again.

"Open the damn door Harry" Hermione states, after waiting for another minutes she rolls her eyes. "I'm coming in" with that said Hermione stands up and unlocks Harry's door, it then opens with a soft click. Pushing the door open a frown crosses Hermione's face, Harry's bed is empty, no where in sight stands the boy-who-lived.

"Really Harry" Hermione grumbles "how am I suppose to help when you run off hiding?" With a grumble Hermione leaves Harry's room locking the door and makes her way to her own room. "Where are you?" She mumbles wishing she had some sort of way to find the boy-who-lived, little did she know that the situation involving Harry is much worse than it seems.

Bellatrix is ecstatic, she captured both the young Malfoy and Harry Potter, they only downside was that Lucius proved himself to be a filthy idiotic traitor. At the moment Bellatrix is sitting down on a nice leather black chair, a frozen Lucius by her feet, laying down in a position that screams 'disgrace'.

"Hey Lucy baby" Bellatrix taunts to the unmoving Malfoy. "You really could have raised an Alpha son, not that I'll complain because my Lord is soooo soooo very happy with him, your little bitch will be his perfect submissive." A sly smile crosses her face at the thought of what Lucius would say to such a remark. "Perhaps I'll free you, then let you actually reply" with a smirk Bellatrix does just that, transforms some random objects into a wooden oak chair and then thick robes, tying Lucius to the chair with his arms behind the chair. With a smile Bellatrix lets the man free of the immobilization spell.

'Don't you dare touch my son!" Is the first things that Lucius does when free, he screams. Bellatrix laughs, Lucius's grey eyes narrow on the witch, his hate growing for her with every seconds.

"What happened to you?" Bellatrix questions with a fake pout, "where did the beloved servant to the Dark Lord go? The one who wanted Harry Potter dead?" Lucius sneers at her.

"Your a disgrace" Lucius spits "you bring shame" Bellatrix laughs tauntingly. "How would Narcissia think of this" he yells "what would she say to you about selling her son! Your nephew to that beast you call lord!" Bellatrix's pout changes to an unreadable expression.

"Don't talk about Narcissia Lucius" Bellatrix spits "what I do is my concern" she leans in close to Lucius, her lips an inch away from his ear. With a biting whisper she declares "and never ever call my lord a beast" pulling back her eyes sparkle evilly. "Why not, lets go watch your slut be given to our Lord." Lucius growls as Bellatrix brings his chair up with magic and smirks.

"Don't you dare touch him" Lucius spits again as Bellatrix opens the door to the bedroom she'd prepared earlier. Grey eyes turn to the size of plates at the sight he's shown to.

Harry Potter, the chosen one, sits tied just like him shouting insults and curses at the Dark Lord who is sitting half naked holding his beloved son. Draco is almost completely naked while sitting in Voldemort's lap, tearful eyes and an unreadable expression. Lucius feels tears coming to his eyes and he can't help the pitiful "Draco" that escapes him.

"Why what a lovely surprise" Voldemort states wrapping an arm around Draco, his hand hovering above his boys pale skin. Slowly it reaches a nipple, grasping it hard, Draco lets out a pained whimper.

"Let him go you fucking demon!" Harry yells shaking furiously in his chair, beads of sweat dripping down his tan skin.

"Stay quiet Potter" Bellatrix snaps before turning her attention to the bed.

"No no" Voldemort states calmly "let the boy make a muse of this situation, its not like he'll get any other time to do it" with a smile he pinches Draco again, another whimper leaves the teenager.

Lucius feels dread grow within him as Draco meets his eyes, grey upon grey, one filled with dread the other of regret and sorrow, and a little bit apologetic. "Now now" Voldemort states letting his other hand rope down the last remaining piece of clothing Draco has. "Be a good submissive and rid yourself of your little piece of dignity."

Standing with shaking legs Draco reaches down and grabs the edges of his underwear, his eyes stuck on Lucius's. Voldemort lets his hand slide down the blonds chest and rest on one thigh. Slowly with fear and shame within Draco's eyes he takes a shallow breath and lets his undergarments drop to his feet, closing his eyes he starts to shiver.

"Let him go!" Harry yells again tearful eyes blinking rapidly. "Don't you dare touch him you fucking disgusting cunt!" Ignoring Harry's insults Voldemort pulls Draco back down onto his clothes lap.

"Now now young Draco" Voldemort soothingly says, letting more of his Dominant sent go his pulls Draco closer to him "inhale my sent, fall to your instincts" Draco does just that, he closes his eyes with fear, takes a breath of Voldemort's Dominant sent and shivers.

Draco never once thought he'd end up in the Dark Lord's lap, and never did he think he'd possibly find the older man attractive, but at this moment, feeling dreadful and shameful the cruelest wizard ever surrounds him with his sent.

The yells of Harry, the look of his father melt aware as his submissive instincts start to take charge, Draco growls internally. _No_ he states determined _I will not succumb to this, I am a Malfoy! I will fall for who I want to Submissive veela or not!_ Thinking of fighting back his urges within Draco growls slightly aloud, Voldemort frowns.

"We will save you Draco!" Harry yells "I know you can fight that old cunts smell, just fight it and we'll do the rest." Strong words were one of Harry's talents, however, without the help of Ron and Hermione, while being stuck really doesn't do much.

 _Fight it!_ Draco yells internally, Voldemort sighs and lets out his max capacity of sent, Draco feels himself slipping, his inwards instincts full of Dominant sent. _No, not now_ Draco panics although within moments he can feel himself slipping away. He knows that once a Dominant and Submissive mate there is no going back, no do-overs. So as Draco's mind falls away the last though thing he thinks of his Harry Potter's emerald green eyes, because once he awakens from his instincts he'll never be the same again, for a mated Submissive must always obey their Dominant, and always means always.

With the last bit of his strength Draco opens his eyes and looks at Harry's. The word of 'sorry' on his lips as he falls back to his instincts.

Harry yells more and more, his eyes meeting Draco's then its like slow motion as he watches the spark of Draco fade out of those stunning grey-silver eyes, leaving the teenagers Submissive instincts in charge.

"Fucker!" Lucius yells at Voldemort as Draco takes in a breath and moans. It feels like fire running through both Harry and Lucius as they are forced to watch Draco willingly rub himself on Voldemort, a sick smile on the mans lips.

"Good slut" Voldemort hums as Draco whimpers in anticipation, his grey eyes looking at the man with need. "What a good little pathetic slut" Voldemort hums before ridding himself of his own clothing.

"No!" Harry yells. "Don't touch him, stop it!" His cries are ignored as Bellatrix laughs and Voldemort goes in for something he always had wanted.

Being forced to join the wrong side is bad, but being forced to see your beloved son raped before you but acting willingly to a beast, is worse, much worse. Lucius feels himself start to cry as Voldemort claims his son before him, Harry cries as well, tears of failure and fear for the teenager beside the beast they call Voldemort.

Once Voldemort claims his prize he looks towards Harry and stands, letting Draco stay limp on the bed. "Like the show?" He questions to Harry, green eyes glare like a nuke towards the Dark Lord. "For it was your last" with that said Voldemort looks at Draco "slut."

Anger grows even more in Harry as Voldemort tells Draco to get up, following his Dominant's demands the teenager does, grey and green meet again as Voldemort tells Draco to approach Harry.

"Now slut" Voldemort says with a smile "I'm going to let Potter use his hands, let him touch you" a whimper escapes Draco as Harry's hands are freed. Grabbing Draco Harry pulls him so that their heads are touching.

"I'll save you" Harry says straining to hold back the fear in his voice "I WILL save you" another whimper leaves Draco. Placing a small kiss upon Draco's forehead Harry feels more tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he doesn't stop them.

"That's enough slut" Voldemort states and Draco immediately pulls back.

"Yes Dominant" he mumbles, a small smile grows on Voldemort's face. He then reaches down and pets Draco's head, the blond stays quiet.

"Tell Harry Potter who you belong to" Voldemort says with a slightly bigger smile.

Grey eyes look deep into green eyes are without any hint of emotion besides compliance. "Harry Potter" Draco states calmly "I am Dominants property and his to use at will" Harry feels more tears gather within him.

"Now with that" Voldemort states almost with joy, he pulls out his wand and points it at Harry, "goodbye." Green eyes meet grey once again and all Harry can think of is how much he should have excepted that hand back in first year. "Avabra Kedavra!" Voldemort yells, the green light seems to move in slow motion towards Harry as he looks at Draco. Green on grey as the light hits him and he jolts, his head flopping to the side.

Bellatrix screams with joy "he's dead!" Lucius pales "Harry Potter is dead!" She screeches with joy, Voldemort smiles looking at Lucius.

"Now to do what with you?" The question hangs in the air for a moment and all Lucius can think about is his son belonging to Voldemort and Harry Potter being dead. "Slut" Draco looks up towards Voldemort awaiting an order. "Let your father know how much you love me" Lucius feels the air thin as his eyes look to his son, Bellatrix cackles.

Slowly Draco walks up to his father, his eyes never leaving the scared ones of his father. "Father" Draco states once he's within arm distance away. "Dominant..." he pauses looking at Voldemort "Voldemort" he looks back to his father "is all I need, I have no reason to attend Hogwarts and no need for you." Lucius sucks in a breath. "My Dominant is all I need and will ever need, I will love him even when he doesn't love me" Lucius's eyes are drawn to the large teethy grin of Voldemort's.

"You shouldn't have gone through any of this" Lucius states to his son, his grey eyes wishing that his son could have been mated with anyone, even Longbottom over what had occurred. Voldemort approaches and hands Draco his wand, red eyes look into grey with demand.

"You won't usually be able to hold tools of those above you slut, but for now" Voldemort looks at Lucius "you may use the killing curse on your father" Lucius sucks in another breath. "Do it now!" Not a second later does Lucius move, for the green light of Avabra Kedavra has hit him stealing the life from his bones.

"Oh my lord" Bellatrix states with devotion beyond any other, her black hair framing her face. "What now?" Voldemort lets a long and great sigh from his lips.

"Now dear" he states taking his wand from Draco "now I shall rule all" with that said Voldemort brings Draco out of the room and lets Bellatrix clean up the mess.

Hogwarts then got attacked a day later, Dumbledore killed by Voldemort himself, Severus Snape appointed as the new headmaster, the multitude of teachers threatened and killed. Students who refused to join we're cursed, and the whole building was compromised by the Dark Lord.

Narcissia Malfoy was sent to live alone guarded by Death Eaters to make sure she didn't make her husbands mistakes. Hermione Granger was sent to die by Draco's hands before all the teachers who hadn't died already. Ron Weasley along Luna Lovegood were taken and became the practice toys for young Death Eaters. Pansy Parkinson was given the privilege of becoming a Death Eater and coming up with concepts for Voldemorts' slut. Blaise Zabini was appointed best student and would soon take the place of Lucius Malfoy as Voldemort's head man.

Through all of this Voldemort got his wishes for everything, the perfect wizardry world he dreamed of would only be a few days away, and his long lasting dream of having a Submissive has been granted. Now every night he'd make sure to offer his Submissive the caring he deserved, which wasn't much considering Mudbloods were hight then Submissive veela's to him.

With all of this finished Draco sits beside Voldemort's feet at the grand table as red eyes glow with pride. A hand slowly strokes the blonds hair, his eyes closed and a soft moan held within his throat. "Good little slut" Voldemort states while his other hand rubs Nagini's head, "but I need a better name than that, and Draco just doesn't work for a little pet like you" letting both head go Voldemort takes a bite of a green apple. "Perhaps Abadun" Voldemort mumbles "after all it means servant to god." With a smile he goes back to continue to rub and pet both the blond and the snakes heads.

Red eyes glance across the table at a slightly nervous Severus Snape and a smile grows on Voldemort's lips. After all, all stories need a happy ending, its just not always side you agree with.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for reading this! Even though I didn't get many reviews I did feel like I was close enough to finishing this story by chapter 8 so I figured I would. As always all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and not myself. I hope you all enjoyed this story and please feel free (would be appreciated) to leave a review on your opinion.**

 **With that said, have a great one guys!**


End file.
